The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments related to a guidewire. Hitherto, various guidewires used for guiding, for example, medical devices to desired locations by being inserted into body tissues or tubes such as blood vessels, alimentary canals, or ureters, have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 6-81547 (Patent Document 1) discusses a guidewire in which a biocompatible material (gold, platinum, or fluorocarbon resin) covers a surface of a tungsten coil.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-152274 (Patent Document 2) discusses a tungsten material having an uneven shape and excellent secondary workability.